


【杀犬】默然

by YuFengRH



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuFengRH/pseuds/YuFengRH
Summary: 杀犬文，原著向
Relationships: 杀犬 - Relationship
Kudos: 51





	1. 【杀犬】默然

一段原本默默暗藏的感情，随着一场意外，迎来得以相守的可能性.....


	2. 【杀犬】默然02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杀犬文，原著向

犬夜叉感受到一股强烈劲风迎面袭来，灼热的鼻息瞬间打在脸上。  
好快！  
人类的神经反应无论如何都无法追赶得上大妖的速度。  
下一瞬，犬夜叉被掐着脖子，高高举起。  
双手用力地抓伤掐着自己脖子的手， 濒死的窒息感让犬夜叉不停的挣扎，在以为自己就要被杀死的时候，整个身子被用力甩入动力深处，没有被摔到坚硬的石面上， 反而躺进一片柔软物件上。  
在犬夜叉打算起身跑掉时，那个大妖瞬间倚上来，单手捉住他的双手高举在头，双腿紧紧压制着他的。  
犬夜叉知道自己不能坐以待毙，浑身解数地攻击对方。  
该死的人类的身体！  
无论作出什么攻击，都一一被压制，，即便眼睛开始适应周围的漆黑，犬夜叉也只仅仅勉强看见近在眼前敌人的身体轮廓。挣扎中，衣服被粗暴地撕开，接着被啃咬了全身。  
难道是要吃掉我？  
他犬夜叉竟然又变成食物！  
大妖的动作让他越想越不对劲，还来不及思虑清楚，这时下腹被不明的火热顶住。  
在犬夜叉的疑惑之际，身后堅硬的物体猛然一個挺進，不容拒絕地撬開了那窄小緊縮的地方。  
犬夜叉的瞳孔一縮，發出淒厲的悲鳴。  
「——啊啊啊！」  
拼命掙扎被捉住的雙手，犬夜叉这才隐约知道将会降临在自己身上的事情，恐惧不可抑止地大喊。  
「出去！你出去啊──！」  
緊繃沒有經過擴張的地方其實只是勉強容納下了灼热的先端，蓄势爆发的利器被迫止步于此，身后的大妖似乎感觉到不快，于是决定抽离，取而代之的是原本扣住犬夜叉双手的手指。  
双手突然得到解脱，逃离危险的意识在这时无限放大。一瞬间，犬夜叉一脚踢开试图刺入自己身后的手指，本能的翻过身子，然后快速地想要逃离可怕大妖，越远越好。  
黑暗本就不是大妖的视力障碍，所以犬夜叉的动作在大妖的目光下自然是一目了然。冷冽的气息骤然翻腾于空气中，犬夜叉身体一僵，然后一股横蛮的力量顺势将他强压在地。双手再次被布料缠绕紧缚。  
再次的无法动弹，跪趴的姿势更是把自己完全曝露在敌人眼前。犬夜叉心中升起了绝望，只能任由罪恶般的手指肆意掏弄自己毫无防备的地方。  
带着尖锐指甲的手指任意在里头刮弄一会儿后，又伸入了一指，直到哪里变得稍微松软后便抽出，然而接下来在那疼痛不已的地方抵住的烫人火热，更是让犬夜叉的恐惧上升到一个极点。  
「不、不可以！」  
然后在犬夜叉驚駭欲絕中，身后的大妖兩手緊緊扣住他的臀部，用力而猛烈地挺进，直至完全沒入。  
「──啊啊！」  
狭窄的穴径一下子被扩大至极限，承受不了极限压力的肉壁，纤细的血管纷纷爆裂。  
身體遭受撕裂的痛楚讓犬夜叉扭曲了五官，他甚至可以感觉到鮮血沿著他们之间緊密連接的地方流下，一滴一滴地沿着股缝滑落在腿间。  
他全身僵直到連愤怒地抬起头斥骂也做不到，十指死死抓住身下的柔软裘毛，咬緊著牙根，一動也不敢動……可是即使他不動，那種身體被貫穿撕裂的痛楚仍是一波波地無情向他襲來。  
当深埋在体内的利刃开始有了动作，犬夜叉的身体迎来了另一波更为深刻折磨的痛苦。  
滚热的利刃一次又一次刺入脆弱无比的体内，每一次的抽出带来的是更多温热湿濡的液体。借着鲜血的润滑，利器更加放肆的在温润的穴径驰横。身体被撞得前后摇晃，犬夜叉感觉到每一次的撞击，都要把内脏搅乱一片。  
无法摆脱这种重复性的痛楚，不曾经历的这些让犬夜叉无比惊恐和无助，只能把头颅埋在双臂间，全身是止不住的颤抖，连意识都开始模糊，却又是清醒着，经历着看不清却真实无比的噩梦...


	3. 【杀犬】默然05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杀犬文，原著向

「尼桑？」  
杀生丸对这带着一丝软糯的称呼挑了眉，表示稀奇。  
果然，眼前的犬夜叉满脸潮红，眼神迷离，看来明显早已不在清醒状态。犬夜叉身体便难受的缩成一团，发出了带着异样情绪的低吟。  
犬夜叉异常的状态验证了枫林医者的说法。  
同时，杀生丸也开始感觉到自身的变化和异样，不悦的情绪骤然浮上心头，二话不说的关上门，然后直接拎起犬夜叉走进屋里，摔在这些日子里犬夜叉卧睡的被褥上  
这一摔，让处于迷糊状态的犬夜叉稍微清醒，还没反应过来，就被困于杀生丸的桎梏中。  
裤子被解开褪去，腿间精神奕奕的要害就被对方握住时，犬夜叉不知觉的发出呻吟。  
「啊…啊…嗯…」  
犬夜叉在杀生丸手中渲泄出来后，瘫软地侧躺在被褥间，感觉体内的燥热稍作舒缓了些。可还没缓过气来，又被杀生丸强硬抬起了腰身。  
犬夜叉一时间被搞懵了，无法明白杀生丸出现在这里，又帮他撸管的举动，这到底是在演哪出啊？！  
黑夜里，他无法看清杀生丸接下来的举动，直到身后迎来那带着与昨夜相似得惊人感觉的触碰和烫人的温度，凭这点让犬夜叉飞快地把杀生丸与昨夜的大妖联系在一块。  
「昨夜的是你？！啊──！」  
等不及犬夜叉再做出任何质问和反应，灼人的利刃便以势不可挡的趋势长驱直入，一瞬间劈进他本就脆弱不堪的体内。  
再次被如此耻辱的羞辱，犬夜叉更加认定杀生丸就是那个杀千刀的妖怪，怒气顷刻喷发，不停试着奋力挣脱，然后再狠狠地去揍眼前的混蛋一顿。  
事实是，无论是与妖怪之躯比较起来根本不堪一击的人类身躯，还是昨日被蹂躏得体无完肤的软懦虚弱，根本起不到反抗的作用。  
杀生丸神情依旧清冷，不发一语，仿佛对这一切置身事外，只有金中带着血红的双眸显示出深沉的欲念。  
比起发生这种荒唐至极的关系，杀生丸更厌恶被他人操控着自己的感知，让那种时刻被威胁着的感觉如影随行。  
若这是最快解除隐患的方法，他选择暂时忍受对这种淫乱关系的厌恶。  
所以现在杀生丸没打算抑制他的失控，钳制住仍故作挣扎的躯体，开始了这夏夜里的饕宴。  
犬夜叉被动地承受强硬的侵犯，从颈部到腹部没有一处完好，满是噬咬而成的斑斑暧昧红痕。他的身体和意识好似被分成两半，清晰的意识让犬夜叉绝望地感受自己的身体一点一点地被炽烈疯狂吞噬，甚至迎合着来至于身后愈发强烈犀利的撞击，开始主动扭动着自己的身子。  
强烈的愤怒被一次又一次的激烈碰撞，撞个支零破碎，随着体内不停上升的炙热浪潮，原本清醒的意识开始模糊消散，渐渐消逝在这名为欲望的洪流之中。


	4. 【杀犬】默然07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杀犬文，原著向

他甩甩头，试图甩走留在自己身上那些恶心触摸的记忆，却反而记起比这些更为深刻的，可能一辈子都忘不掉，那份由眼前正若无其事盯着他的杀生丸所赋予的黑夜梦魇。  
可即便是杀生丸给予这份可恨至极的耻辱和伤害，但却也只有他可以给自己解答。  
所以纵使犬夜叉心中有着汹汹燃起的怒火，他还是得压抑着它，为了知道这一切渊缘的缘由。  
压着心底的战栗，犬夜叉坚持与杀生丸四目相对，问出他的疑问。  
他必须知道原因。  
明亮眼眸带着疑惑和不解的目光，殊不知勾起了男人的蠢蠢欲动  
杀生丸闭起双眼。  
「…天亮之后再说。」  
妈的！说好的解释呢？！  
「是你叫我问的！现在又不解…嗯…释…你怎么又…嗯…」  
还停留在他体内的凶器忽然胀大，早已无空隙的秘穴又被撑得更大。秘穴内壁被向外压挤的感觉，让犬夜叉发颤得酥麻，只能身子发软的趴在杀生丸结实的胸膛喘息，嘴里还是不服输的怒道。  
「我一定要宰了你！」  
耳边随之传来一声冷哼，犬夜叉抬头看向杀生丸。  
「宰了我？半妖，就凭你这么虚弱的模样？」 轻蔑鄙夷的眼神居高临下，嘲笑着他的不自量力。这种眼神激怒了犬夜叉，让他超气愤不爽。  
「混账，别小看——啊——」犬夜叉感觉到胀大到不可思议的凶器，突然在他体内顶了一下，他不禁惊呼了一声。  
杀生丸捧起他紧翘的臀，退出了一半，随即以小幅度但却极快的速度，来回抽插着，温热的泉水随之被激荡起一层层浪花。  
「你——啊…别动…啊啊…」  
杀生丸充耳不闻，只是持续地往上撞击，藉着泉水的润湿，更加肆无忌惮的加快速度。  
「啊，嗯嗯…啊，停，停下…啊啊…」  
太、太快了。  
犬夜叉还没完全退却情欲的身子，很快的又重新被撩拨得动情。犬夜叉双手撑在杀生丸的肩膀，试图稳住自己，身体却不自觉地随着身下的撞击，扭腰摆动着。头部上扬，露出姣好的颈脖，红润得艳丽的面容上，微开喘息的唇，满是细碎而动情地呻吟。  
杀生丸金眸眸色一敛，深吸一口气，猛然地把怀中被刺激地迷乱不已的少年，转了身子，让他背靠着他胸膛，然后抱着少年转身，将他压在温泉边缘。  
犬夜叉被杀生丸突然在他体内旋转的动作，弄得失神，眼前一道白光闪过。  
当犬夜叉回过神来时，人已被杀生丸压在身下。杀生丸粗长的手高抬起他的臀部，手指用力扳开，迅速地抽出全部胀大得发紫的利刃，再狠狠地撞了进去，随之退出几乎全部，又更用力更快速地冲了进去。  
「混嗯…啊啊…啊…」原本想要咒骂杀生丸的话语，都只能化作嘴边嘶哑的低吟。  
好深，太深了。  
他没办法阻止杀生丸凶猛的侵略，也没办法抑制蔓延全身愈发浓烈的汹涌热潮。得到欢愉的身体涌涌不断地发热，与杀生丸相接的地方更是因剧烈的摩擦，滚烫得吓人。犬夜叉只能双手紧抓着边缘的土地，无力却也欢愉地承受着身后，一次又一次，更猛烈，更深入的撞击。  
听着杀生丸在耳边沉厚而低哑的喘息，犬夜叉脑子发麻，早已忘记之前的疑问，身体再次沉沦于杀生丸所赋予欢愉中，开始分不清现在的这一切究竟是药物所致，还是自己因为杀生丸而有了欲望…


	5. 【杀犬】默然10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杀犬文，原著向

犬夜叉以荧惑勾引的姿态跨坐在杀生丸腿上，双手甚至急切地扯开男人的衣襟，然后把自己已然半裸的身子贴上男人健硕迷人的胸膛，埋首于男人颈脖间，张口开始舔舐起来。  
犬夜叉主动的妖娆姿态，理所当然地也觉醒了杀生丸的欲念。  
但是，眼下这与以往行事天差地远，宛如欲兽的半妖，无缘由的让杀生丸感到不喜，所以依然不为所动地看着，眼前正在笨拙试图勾引着自己的半妖，到底可以做到哪个地步？  
犬夜叉开始觉得口干舌燥，本能的抬起头去寻找能是湿润他唇舌的所在，却被杀生丸转头躲开。  
犬夜叉试了几回，都无功而返之后，犬夜叉似乎意识到那个他深切渴望的大妖，并不打算给予他任何回应，可身体早已经燥热到不可理喻的地步。别无他法之下，犬夜叉唯有亲力亲为。  
犬夜叉笨拙的尝试了许久，才成功解开杀生丸的裤子，扶着刚刚在在自己的挑逗中，变得朝气蓬勃的巨物，举起翘臀摸索适当的位置，然后在杀生丸难得惊骇的目光下，直接往下深深一坐，毫不保留地填满自己。  
他的身体有股陌生的电流划過，全身都像被点燃了一样难受，仿佛积聚了高压热量的肌肤热得发烫  
可犬夜叉仍然不满足于此，他的身体在药物驱使下，变得极为贪欢，敏感的张合蠕动強烈呼唤男人来玩弄，可是却得不到男人的回应，而這急需男人抚慰的身体几乎把他逼瘋。  
连日来的交欢已经被身体深刻的记住，潜意识里，也已经知道如何让自己得到缓解，于是开始模仿男人之前对自己的所作所为，竟然开始自己上下抽动起来。  
杀生丸看着犬夜叉双手撑在身侧两旁的草地，愈发剧烈的上下驱动身体，快速吞纳着自己蓬勃的欲望。每當犬夜叉蹲起時，抽出的紫红便帶出一圈紅豔的媚肉，坐下插入時又讓媚肉收回去，進出間都是超乎尋常的淫糜，一览无遗展现在眼前。   
每一次的摆动都释放出浓烈的魅惑香味，与犬夜叉原有刚烈的气质，竟然相互牵引融合成一股罂粟般使人魂萦梦牵的气息。  
刹那间，杀生丸移不开目光，呼吸开始不稳，死死地盯着那诱惑的身躯。  
低沉的喘息开始与浪荡的呻吟共舞纠缠，直到那声声呻吟化作一声尖叫，犬夜叉往后弓起脆弱却迷人的弧度，浓郁白浊的液体一鼓作气地喷发在男人健硕腹肌上后，便全身瘫软，不由自主地正往男人激烈起伏的胸膛倒去。  
然而这个顺势而下的动作被制止，反而被反推倒在草地。在犬夜叉还没反应过来之前，双腿就被强硬地压在肩膀上，被迫曲折到极限的身体有点让他有点无从适应，还没来得及做出抗议，深埋在体内的柱体终于开始了最原始的律动。  
「嗯啊…杀…啊…快点，在快…啊…」  
胸膛剧烈起伏着，犬夜叉高仰着头，不停大口口呼吸，贪欢的身体不禁让他急切贪婪地要求更多，任由男人对自己为所欲为。  
比起自己亲自抚慰，这才是他真正渴望的贯穿冲击，尖叫呻吟随着越来越用力的深度撞击，变得更为肆无忌惮的浪荡。  
杀生丸被身下的半妖从开始到现在的勾引，刺激着他的理智，处于暴戾失控的状态，满脑只想狠烈地凌虐身下这媚惑到极致的身躯。  
异常速度，频密鼓噪的妖力流窜于四肢百骸，连鲜血也在沸腾。  
处于激动状态的杀生丸因此没有及时察觉到自身瞬间的变化。  
当他意识过来时，溢满痛楚的金色双眸倒映出的是一头白色犬兽。兽脸上的纹路，额头上的月牙印记，无一显示自己便是这头骑驾在半妖身上的野兽。  
犬夜叉的身体刹那间快速被撑开，撕裂性的痛楚抑不可止的传来，他开始慌乱地挣扎，胡乱撕扯捶打着有着柔软毛发的野兽。  
犬爪强硬地压制着胡乱移动的犬夜叉，这个时候可不容许让他打扰自己夺回对自身妖力的主控权。  
当终于处于暴动的妖力勉强维持在一个平衡点，杀生丸还是被强制兽化，原本迅速转变成高大的兽身，也才缓慢的缩小了一半。  
这已经是杀生丸所能维持体积最小的兽形。  
在这个过程中，也庆幸犬夜叉的身体连日来得到足够的开发而变得松软湿濡，才得以勉强撑过这段要命的折磨。  
仿佛前几夜的缠绵，都是为了这一夜，提前做准备。  
尽管如此，形态上变得更为狰狞巨大的利器，仍然让犬夜叉感受到超负荷的负担，眼神呆滞失去了焦距，痛苦地哽咽流泪，苦不堪言。  
他们低估了七夜的可怕性，而他们注定无法摆脱这场被药物主宰的献祭与掠夺仪式。  
杀生丸体内又再一次狂烈躁动，进一步刺激刚稳定下来的妖力分子。野兽顷刻仰天嗷啸，再也无法顾及身下的人所受到的极大痛苦，疯狂地开始凶残的侵袭，唯有如此才可以释放出体内，那一直企图让他妖力失去控制的躁动，不让自己恢复成原来巨大无比的兽态。否则，一旦失控，只会直接杀死身下已经失去意志，沦为欲兽的半妖。  
利器上野兽独有的倒刺，紧紧勾勒着柔软湿濡的肉璧，更加寸步难行，施加在过大的形体周围的强烈禁锢感，几乎让他频频失控，唯有更加风厉雨骤地侵占他的领域。  
谁也没想到七夜会让双方在最后一夜失去自我，沦为七夜操控的囚徒，犬夜叉反常的主动求欢，甚至一向理性的杀生丸亦化作了兽态于上方横驰。  
猩红的血液不止地从两人的交接处蜿蜒流下，血的气息与糜烂的欲望气味弥漫交织在一起。这夜里，杀生丸宛如暴君般残忍的凌虐着身下的半妖，对于半妖发出的痛呼呻吟，毫不怜悯地回予更为暴力的撞击。  
渐渐的，那声声悲鳴中，似乎不只有痛苦而已。


End file.
